A sliding door which is slidably supported by a vehicle body of an automobile is conventionally utilized, and electronic devices such as a door lock switch, a window glass open/close switch and a courtesy lamp are mounted on the sliding door. Hence, to connect an electronic device mounted on the sliding door and an electronic device such as a control device provided on a vehicle body, a power supply structure for routing an electric wire (wire harness) between a vehicle body and the sliding door is used in the vehicle provided with the sliding door. As such a power supply structure, there is proposed one having an arm member which holds an electric wire, which is turnably pivotally supported by a door panel, and which is biased in an extra length absorbing direction of the electric wire (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
The conventional power supply structure for a sliding door having the above-described arm member will be described. As illustrated in FIG. 11, the conventional power supply structure for a sliding door is located between a door panel P and a door trim T of a sliding door D, and an electric wire W is held by a tip end of a turnably supported turning arm 101. One end of the electric wire W on the side of a vehicle body is fixed to a fixing tool 102 provided on the side of the vehicle body. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of the conventional sliding door D as viewed from inside of a vehicle. In FIG. 11, a right side shows a front side of the vehicle and a left side shows a rear side of the vehicle. The sliding door D slidably opens on leftward (rearward of vehicle) in FIG. 11. When the sliding door D opens, the turning arm 101 turns to pull up the electric wire W, thereby absorbing an extra length.
When the sliding door D opens, as shown by an arrow C, the sliding door D projects outward of the vehicle and moves rearward. At this time, as illustrated in FIG. 12, a portion of the electric wire W located between the door panel P and the door trim T of the sliding door D climbs over a lower end edge of the door trim T toward the vehicle body when the sliding door D projects in the direction of the arrow C. FIG. 12 is a sectional view taken along arrows Vb in FIG. 11.